


Reunions

by RumbleTheImp



Series: Reunions and Revelations [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleTheImp/pseuds/RumbleTheImp
Summary: Canon Divergent as of "Back to the Kindergarten" Life has returned to as normal as it can be in Beach City. A few months after Lapis has taken the barn Peridot has gone through some changes after starting a relationship with our favorite purple rascal. One day a strange transmission comes in on the Wailing stone! Is it friend or foe? Only the Crystal Gems can figure it out and uncover a conspiracy bigger than Homeworld itself!
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Reunions and Revelations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126871
Kudos: 2





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time coming but it’s finally happening! The rewrite I promised is happening! This first chapter is unchanged cuz I think it’s a good set up.  
> I’m basically splitting the story in two parts. Those that read the first version know basically what’s gonna happen. But I wanna expand on things and make the story feel less rushed and then pick up the big plot in part two ^^ thanks for reading!

Life on Earth had settled down somewhat. Peridot had moved into Steven’s house and she Steven and Amethyst had started a garden ontop of the hill near the lighthouse. They grew flowers, tomatoes, peppers and of course, pumpkins. Lapis had been gone for a few months and while she wasn’t officially a Crystal Gem everyone hoped she was safe and would come back. Steven would often stay up just a little bit longer hoping Lapis would appear. It wasn’t all bad however. Shortly after the garden began to sprout Peridot confessed her feelings to the little purple quartz. The two quickly became nearly as inseparable as Garnet. Peridot, through Amethyst’s encouragement had taken up many human habits such as eating and sleeping. She even had gained more skill with her powers often going out on missions with the Gems armed with her tablet, a set of tools, and various pieces of metal carried in a backpack. The Bubble Room in the temple had its fair share of gems suspended in lime green bubbles.One bright summer afternoon Amethyst and Peridot were out walking on the board walk with Steven, all three sharing a jumbo carton of fry-bits.  
“I’m actually surprised you’ve started eating Peridot.” Steven mused between bites.  
“I taught her well.” Amethyst said proudly tossing her now empty ketchup packet down her throat.  
“While initially disgusted with the activity I must admit it’s actually fairly enjoyable.” Peridot smiled. “So long as what it is I’m ingesting is edible by human standards. No offence Amethyst.”  
“None taken P-Dot.” The purple gem shrugged. “I kinda just woof down anything I get my mits on.”  
“I’ve been looking up some rest sippies, on my tablet, if you two would like to make something tonight.”  
“Sure Peridot!” Steven chimed. Amethyst agreed to help aswell.The Shorty Squad continued on their way to Funland. Peridot wanted to check out the ring toss booth on the off chance Mr.Smiley had rotated the Alien Plushies back as prizes. The little green technician wanted to win another to replace the one she’d lost when Lapis space-lifted the barn away. Unfortunately today would not be the day. The booth was lined with plushy yellow giraffes instead.  
“Aww.” Peridot sighed in disappointment.  
“I’m sorry Peri.” Amethyst put a hand on her girlfriend’s back. “We’ll check some other day.”  
“No, It’s ok.” Peridot smiled. “It’s just a toy. You know those giraffes have necks almost as long as that clod Yellow Diamond.” The trio erupted into laughter as they made their way back to the temple. The now empty fries carton had been eaten by Amethyst by the time they arrived. They entered the house and Steven called out.  
“No luck today.”  
“Oh Steven there you are.” Pearl greeted. “The wailing stone has been active again. Garnet’s with Greg at the car wash trying to decode the message but the signal is far more advanced this time.”  
“Ugh not that screaming rock again.” Amethyst griped.  
“Wailing Stone?” Peridot asked. “We have one of those? They haven’t been used for thousands of years. How are you getting a clear message?”  
“Dad has some sound equipment he hooks it up to.” Steven explained.  
“Peridot could you see if there is anything you could do to help?” Pearl asked.  
“I may have a few ideas but I’ll have to take a look first.” Peridot agreed.  
“Shorty Squad to my Dad’s Car Wash!” Steven called triumphantly.  
“Right!” Peridot and Amethyst gave a salute and the three dashed off to Pearl’s call of “Good luck!”The group found Greg hooking up the last of the AV equipment. The wailing stone was sitting in the back of his van, the microphone with the big honking sponge thing was already stuffed into it. Garnet turned to see the three small gems arrive.  
“Shorty Squad reporting for duty!” Steven said with a laugh. All three squad mates saluting.  
“At ease.” Garnet joked. “Peridot, think you could give us a hand?” Steven and Amethyst went to say high to Greg while Peridot inspected the various sets of equipment.  
“Ordinarily I’d say such a primitive and jerry-rigged equipment would never work.” She began. “However it looks like you’ve had success in deciphering the waves sent out by the stone in the past. This should work again.”  
“Alright then.” Garnet said flatly. She activated her electrical powers to power the equipment. Greg turned it on to static and garbled noise on the small tv in the van. Greg tuned the stone to the settings to those that gave a clear picture when Lapis used the stone but the picture and sound were still unintelligible.  
“That’s not right.” Greg said. “Any ideas Peridot?”  
“While every stone can receive any frequency from any other stone, they only produce one frequency for casting.” Peridot explained. She pushed various sliders and turned dials. The static changed and moved around the screen in different waves but no clear picture or sound. Peridot grmbled.  
“What is it?” Amethyst asked.  
“I’m trying every frequency I know but no luck.” Peridot elaborated. “Homeworld stones might be too much for this outdated model.” She kept trying.  
“Wait go back!” Steven called as a vague shape appeared on screen. Peridot readjusted and a silhouette of a Gem showed under a veil of static. Her voice was garbled and the static was too thick to see clearly.  
“It can’t be.” Peridot gasped as she began to make fine adjustments. “This is close to the Diamond’s private frequency.  
“What?!” Everyone cried at once. Finally something became clearer on the screen. The Gem still couldn’t be identified and her voice was distorted but the words ‘Crystal’ ‘coming for aid’ and ‘only hope’ could be made out before the screen blanked out entirely.  
“What happened?” Garnet asked from the front of the van.  
“The stone couldn’t process the Diamond’s complex frequency.” Peridot said. “I managed to record the frequency but the stone’s circuitry burned out. I’m sorry I couldn’t be much help.”  
“Nonsense.” Garnet praised. “We know that someone with high level access was trying to contact us. The question is who.”  
“You did great Peri.” Amethyst added giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Wow, thanks.” Peridot blushed. “I wonder if I can put together some kind of monitoring device so we can try to detect any incoming gem signatures or ships.”  
“That’s a great idea!” Steven agreed.  
“What will you need?” Garnet asked.  
“I can salvage equipment from various homeworld facilities around the planet.” Peridot said. “I’ll put together a list of what we need.”  
“Alright.” Garnet said. “Sounds good. Greg thanks again.”  
“Anytime Garnet.” Greg replied. “Happy to help.” With that the gems said good bye and headed back to the temple for the night. Peridot sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, amethyst, and her tablet putting together the list.  
“So you think you can make a scanner big enough?” Amethyst pondered.  
“I think so.” The green gem sighed, grabbing a hand full of popcorn. “For example the scanners in the Kindergarten can identify and moniter the growth of incubating gems. If I can get enough of them and arrange them into an array and amplify the signal than they should be able to pick up the signature of any gem th…”  
“Peridot was interrupted when Amethyst pressed her lips against her own. Stunned into silence Amethyst pulled back and giggled at her girlfriend’s expression.  
“I didn’t follow any of what you said but it sure sounded smart.” She teased.  
“Wow…thanks.” Peridot finally said looking Amethyst in the eyes. The two little gems exchanged another loving kiss and an embrace. Peridot usually followed her girlfriend’s lead, enjoying being held by the chubby quartz. After a few moments Amethyst pulled back.  
“It’s getting late Peapod.” She said taking her hand. “Let’s get to bed.”  
“Yeah.” Peridot yawned. “I’d like that.” Amethyst pulled Peridot up to her feet and led her into her room in the temple for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is! The rewrite is officially happening at long last Please leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
